So Sorry
by Scarlett Mayfair
Summary: "Às vezes, pensava odiá-lo e desejava que ele sumisse, mas, naquele instante, ela percebeu que isso era a última coisa que queria." História dedicada à Sue Dii.


Fairy Tail é de autoria de Mashima Hiro.  
><strong>Capa da fanfic no meu perfil.<strong>

Música: _So Sorry_ (**Feist**)  
>(confesso que conheci a música por causa da fanfiction. ;~)<p>

**Observação:** contém spoilers.  
>HISTÓRIA DEDICADA À SUE DII, MINHA QUERIDA AMIGA QUE ME INDICOU FAIRY TAIL.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>SO SORRY<strong>

* * *

><p>Lucy estava entediada, sentada em frente ao balcão da taverna. A loirinha reclamava, ou, melhor dizendo, tagarelava acerca do fato de Natsu estar machucado e isso ser o fim, visto que ela precisava de uma missão para conseguir o dinheiro do aluguel. O único diferencial naquela típica cena era o fato de a sempre sorridente Mirajane estar triste, esforçando-se para esboçar sorrisos melancólicos; também estava muito aérea, limpando o balcão já limpo com olhos lacônicos e distantes. Lucy percebeu aquela tristeza que em nada combinava com aquela mulher, e até se sentiu mal por ficar tagarelando sobre seus pequenos problemas.<p>

- Desculpe-me, Mira-san – maneou a cabeça, sem graça. – Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Ahn? – levantou o olhar, saindo de sua distração. – O que disse, Lucy?

- Você está bem?

- Ah... Sim, sim. Eu estou bem, não se preocupe – sorriu, embora sem alegria. – Desculpe-me, eu me distraí.

E assim prosseguiu a conversa sem muita importância, embora Lucy não tenha engolido o que Mirajane dissera – obviamente ela não estava bem. A questão é que, mesmo perguntando aos outros se alguém sabia o que a moça tinha, todos agiam de forma estranha e diziam coisas semelhantes ao que a própria Mira dissera. O primeiro a ser interrogado foi Natsu; o jovem acabou soltando que Mira estava triste provavelmente pela expulsão de Luxus no dia anterior – o que, para Lucy, não fez o menor sentido:

- E por que ela ficaria tão triste pela expulsão do Luxus?

- Natsu! – o gato azul gritou para o jovem, em tom de repreensão. – Não devemos falar sobre isso!

- Sobre o quê? – Lucy olhou Happy, confusa.

- Ah! – o dragon slayer gritou, puxando os cabelos. – E agora, Happy?

- Conta uma mentira – o gato cochichou, porém Lucy ouviu.

- Isso mesmo, Happy!

- Eu estou ouvindo, sabiam?

- Ela ficou triste porque o Luxus é o neto do velho!

- Natsu, essa foi horrível.

- Não faz sentido – uma gota pesou no cenho de Lucy.

Vendo que não haveria colaboração por parte de Natsu, a garota consultou Gray:

- Ela deve estar triste pela expulsão do Luxus.

- A mesma coisa que o Natsu disse, porém depois ele começou a me enrolar. Mas por quê?

Então Gray notou o que dissera, ficando um pouco nervoso:

- Ahn... Er... Claro... Obviamente... Seria porque...

- Por que tirou suas roupas? E pare de gaguejar!

- Ela deve estar triste porque a guilda é como uma grande família... E o Luxus fazia parte dessa família – mentiu. – Estamos todos juntos desde pequenos, você sabe.

- E por que só ela está triste pela saída dele?

- Por que só ela? – Gray ficou mais nervoso, elevando sua voz ao repetir a pergunta. – Porque Mira-chan é uma moça sensível e emotiva!

- Mas...

- Ei, Lucy! Lembrei que eu tinha algo para fazer!

- Mas...

- Até mais!

E, sem mais nem menos, o jovem saiu correndo da guilda, usando apenas suas roupas íntimas. Lucy suspirou e resolveu conversar com Erza, a única que não ficou nervosa com a sua pergunta e nem com o que Lucy transmitiu acerca do que Gray e Natsu contaram:

- Gray tem razão, Lucy. Mira é muito emotiva e, apesar de tudo, Luxus foi um membro da guilda.

Mesmo com a confiança que emanava da voz da mulher mais forte da Fairy Tail, Lucy ainda desconfiava. Acabou conversando sem compromisso com os demais membros, como Cana e Macao – e não conseguiu nenhuma informação, apenas reações estranhas e mais respostas sem sentido. Pensou naquilo durante todo o trajeto para a sua casa e, assim que entrou em seu apartamento, deu um grito ao ver Gray seminu sentado em sua cama.

- O que faz aqui?

- Notei que hoje você também andou investigando sobre o motivo da tristeza da Mira-chan.

- E parece que sou a única que não sabe o motivo e todos estão tentando me enrolar – choramingou. – Inclusive você.

- É porque o assunto é um tabu – falou sério – e justamente por isso vim aqui pedir que pare de perguntar aos outros.

- Mas...

- É um assunto realmente delicado. Se quer tanto satisfazer sua curiosidade – foi interrompido.

- Eu quero saber o motivo pelo qual todos parecem saber disso e ninguém faz nada para ajudá-la! É por isso que eu quero saber! – sentiu-se ofendida, tanto que lágrimas brotaram em seus olhos. Gray, que não sabia lidar com mulheres chorando, perdeu completamente a pose.

- Não precisa chorar... – balançava os braços freneticamente. - Eu te conto. Luxus e Mira-chan...

Os olhos de Lucy se arregalaram ao ouvir toda a história que Gray contou, e aquele sim parecia ser o maior absurdo que ouvira; entretanto, o absurdo se encaixava perfeitamente com a reação de todos.

Enquanto Gray e Lucy conversavam sobre o motivo da tristeza de Mirajane, a jovem de cabelos esbranquiçados estava em Fairy Hills, entregue às lágrimas e às lembranças...

**Somos tão perdidos  
><strong>**Escravos de nossos próprios impulsos  
><strong>**Tememos nossas próprias emoções**

Mirajane se dirigia ao segundo andar para escolher uma missão; encontrou outro membro do quarteto mais forte da Fairy Tail em frente ao painel, entretanto o ignorou. Curiosamente, o painel estava repleto de missões rank-S. Os olhos azuis-escuros se arregalaram levemente ao encontrar uma missão cuja recompensa não seria nada menos do que 10.000.000 de peças. Assim que foi puxar o papel, não conseguiu, pois, ao mesmo tempo, Luxus também o pegara.

- Escolha outra missão, babaca! Essa é minha!

- Você chegou depois. A missão é minha.

- Acha que porque é neto do mestre pode fazer o que bem entender, ahn? – encarou-o de forma hostil.

- O que disse? – Luxus falou pausadamente, encarando Mirajane com o seu pior olhar. Ela havia tocado em sua ferida. – Esse tipo de missão não é para lixos como você.

No andar inferior, todos ouviam os gritos e ameaças que vinham do andar superior – o que fez todos ficarem em silêncio, visto quem eram os participantes da briga.

- Seu maldito! – ambos ainda disputavam o papel. – _Esse_ lixo cospe na sua cara e ainda sapateia em cima dela – pegou-o pela gola com a outra mão. – Já falei, solte a minha missão!

- Cospe na minha cara e ainda sapateia? – o jovem riu com arrogância, livrando-se da mão de Mirajane com um único safanão. – Se acha que alguém a teme pelo seu vocabulário e atitude, saiba que não passa de uma adolescentezinha revoltada e boca-suja. Os inúteis lá de baixo podem até se sentirem intimidados por suas atitudes mimadas, mas eu não... E nem o inimigo. Largue logo essa missão; deixe-a para quem conseguirá completá-la e voltar vivo sem um arranhão sequer – finalizou, tirando o sorriso dos lábios e a encarando com desprezo. Mirajane apertava o punho livre com força, puxando com a outra mão o papel. A missão foi rasgada ao meio.

- Uma adolescente mimada, revoltada e boca-suja? – levantou o olhar, sorrindo desafiadora. – Já se olhou no espelho, Luxus? Acho que não – e assim que o sorriso desapareceu de seu rosto, a garota deu um soco tão forte que Luxus e ela foram parar no andar inferior.

- Sua cadela! – Luxus fora pego desprevenido, entretanto já havia se levantado para iniciar um combate com a jovem, quando Makarov se colocou entre eles.

- Já chega vocês dois! – o mestre abriu os braços, olhando ambos de forma repreensiva. – Já passaram dos limites numa briga por causa de uma missão. Isso aqui é uma guilda, ou seja, um lugar de companheirismo. Não é um campo de batalha ou competição, onde uns lutam contra os outros. Já que ambos querem tanto a mesma missão, como punição e forma de aprendizado de que isso é uma equipe, irão juntos nessa missão.

- Como...? – falaram juntos, inconformados com as palavras de Makarov. Quando notaram que falaram ao mesmo tempo, trocaram um olhar hostil.

- Ela só irá me atrapalhar, velho! – apontou a garota enquanto encarava o avô, inconformado.

- Não há como ir com essa pessoa em uma missão. Sem condições.

- Se não forem juntos, ambos estarão suspensos por um mês e só poderão realizar missões desse andar.

Os dois se encararam com fúria, entretanto ambos sabiam que ficar um mês realizando as missões do primeiro andar seria um verdadeiro pé no saco. Sendo assim, a dupla cedeu à ordem de Makarov e se preparou para partir na manhã seguinte para a missão.

**Estamos divididos por um oceano  
><strong>**E a única coisa que sei é  
><strong>**Que a resposta não é para nós  
><strong>**Não, a resposta não é para nós**

Mirajane conseguiu sorrir em meio às lágrimas ao se lembrar da forma tão inusitada de como tudo começou. A missão era eliminar um demônio chamado Puca¹, o qual havia arrasado duas cidades e partia rumo a outra cidade. A jovem se lembrou de como o trajeto até a cidade (que logo seria atacada) foi horrível, pois ela e Luxus não trocaram uma palavra sequer. Quando chegaram à tal cidade, começaram a adquirir mais informações acerca de Puca (como o fato de ter o poder de se transformar em qualquer pessoa ou animal) – e então a dupla começou a trocar algumas palavras por motivos meramente profissionais. Após uma breve discussão, Luxus resolveu ceder à idéia de Mirajane: evacuar a cidade para acamparem na floresta enquanto apenas os dois aguardariam o demônio na cidade.

Já no lusco-fusco, a cidade estava completamente deserta. O casal responsável pela missão estava em uma espécie de taverna – e obviamente estavam famintos.

- Não sei se essa sua idéia foi boa – Luxus quebrou o gelo, pois julgou ser idiota ficar sem falar com alguém insignificante.

- E você tinha uma idéia melhor?

- Aguardá-lo antes de ele chegar à cidade.

- E se ele mudasse a rota?

- Dificilmente isso aconteceria – os questionamentos de Mirajane estavam se tornando irritantes.

- Que seja. Estou com fome.

- Deve haver suprimentos na cozinha – falou sem dar muita importância, embora também estivesse faminto.

- Bem, estou indo até a cozinha. Qualquer movimentação suspeita, grite.

- Com certeza – falou com semblante apático, embora com ironia. "Como se eu não pudesse cuidar de um demônio sozinho."

Luxus permaneceu sentado, na mesma posição (com os dedos cruzados frente ao rosto), por cerca de meia hora. Estranhando o silêncio, foi até a cozinha para ver se estava tudo bem, embriagando-se com o aroma da comida. A garota desligou o fogo e voltou-se para o jovem:

- Sirva-se. Provavelmente você também está com fome. Seria um incômodo se você desmaiasse e atrapalhasse a minha missão.

- Você é muito irritante – pegou um dos pratos que a garota já havia separado.

Saindo da cozinha, ambos se sentaram em uma das mesas do local e jantaram, trocando farpas e, aos poucos, estabelecendo um assunto. As horas se passavam e nada de Puca aparecer. Os dois conversaram de uma forma razoavelmente amigável, jogaram baralho e mais algumas coisas triviais para passar o tempo.

- Sabe – lançou uma carta à mesa. – Devemos fazer uma barreira para detectar esse tipo de demônio – o loiro levantou o olhar. – Se ele assume qualquer forma humana –

- Não saberíamos quem ele é. Poderíamos matar um inocente – completou. – Estava pensando a mesma coisa. Precisamos fazer a barreira.

Os dois arquitetaram toda a estratégia para apanhar Puca nos mínimos detalhes. Quando ficou mais tarde, foram dormir. No dia seguinte, fizeram a barreira – e, como o previsto, alguns viajantes passaram pela cidade; se não fosse pela barreira, poderiam ter agido contra um inocente. Ao cair de mais uma noite, os dois dormiram; dormiram, acordaram, repetiram a mesma rotina e então novamente dormiram. Isso durou três dias.

- Você é uma má perdedora – sentenciou após Mirajane alegar roubo no jogo de cartas.

- Você escondeu essa carta, admita!

- Por que eu roubaria em um estúpido jogo de cartas?

- Porque não sabe perder!

Diante daquelas palavras, Luxus começou a rir discretamente, pensando em como suas personalidades eram iguais em vários pontos.

- Que seja.

- Qual é a graça?

- A sua irritação por perder em um jogo estúpido.

A garota se levantou e colocou a mão no centro da mesa, segurando Luxus pela gola:

- Você é tão...

- Tão o quê? – provocou.

Ela não pôde responder, pois ambos sentiram que a barreira havia sido atravessada.

- É ele – Mira se recompôs.

- Finalmente. Hora de lutar – esboçou um discreto sorriso sádico.

Ao saírem do estabelecimento, encontraram uma menininha com mais ou menos cinco anos, cabelos negros e olhos... Vermelhos? A criança levantou o olhar desafiador para ambos, alargando um sorriso pedante.

- Magos, hein? – a garotinha se pronunciou.

- Não se deixe levar pela aparência – Luxus sussurrou.

- Como se eu fosse ligar por matar um demônio apenas por ele ter a aparência de uma criança.

- Ah é? – o demônio, que ouvira os dois comentários, riu. – Vejamos o quão forte é, garota – sentenciando isso, transformou-se em Lisanna.

Mirajane ficou perplexa; Luxus tocou seu ombro.

- Não se deixe enganar. É um demônio que se transforma em quem quiser e, pelo visto, pode ver o que pensamos.

- Precisaremos mudar a estratégia, o que não será fácil... E cuidarmos com o que pensamos.

- Exatamente, não adiantará ter algo em mente. Vamos improvisar.

Os dois partiram para o ataque. Foi uma luta desgastante e os dois estavam em desvantagem, pois a criatura parecia conhecer cada movimento que eles fariam, conseguindo evitar até os golpes mais nocivos de Luxus. Mirajane se lembrava do quanto ficou cansada naquele dia, e de como o imponente neto de Makarov também parecia esgotado. Era praticamente impossível agir sem pensar, o que estava prejudicando os ataques de ambos. Pensando em uma maneira de agir mais instintiva, Mirajane ativou sua magia Take Over, a Satan Soul. Aquilo pareceu irritar Puca, que ainda assumia a forma de Lisanna, de tal forma que ele assumiu sua verdadeira aparência – a de um gigantesco demônio. Mirajane conseguira acertá-lo antes da transformação, o que deu uma brecha para Luxus. Ele estava prestes a usar seu Raging Bolt¹, mas parou quando viu a situação da garota: ela estava prestes a receber um golpe que poderia matá-la. O loiro transformou seu corpo em eletricidade, colocando-se entre Mirajane e o demônio em uma velocidade absurda. Empurrando a garota, abriu a boca e disparou sua magia Lighting Dragon's Roar²; Puca acabou sendo atingido pelo golpe, mas não sem antes desferir um contra-ataque, o qual atingiu o olho direito do rapaz. Mesmo machucado, Luxus aproveitou o fato de seu ataque paralisante ter acertado o demônio, dando a chance de ele usar seu Raging Bolt:  
>- <em>Ressoando<em> _no ar o barulho do trovão, mergulhe dos céus e colha destruição!_ – e o raio desceu sobre Puca. Ainda aproveitando a chance única de atacar, criou lacrimas em volta do demônio com sua Thunder Palace.

Luxus correu para pegar a garota de cabelos esbranquiçados, antes de liberar as lacrimas contra o alvo. Vendo o loiro prestes a se retirar com a jovem, o demônio riu:

- Quem diria que agiria sem pensar para salvar a garota... Mas deixei um presente no seu lindo rosto, loiri –

A frase não se concluiu, pois Luxus, que o encarava com desprezo de uma certa distância, liberou sua magia. A missão estava concluída, e bem ao estilo Fairy Tail: com metade da cidade destruída.

Mirajane se lembrava de tudo aquilo, inclusive de como se culpou pela cicatriz que ficou em Luxus – embora desse certo charme ao rapaz.

- Eu consigo caminhar – desceu do colo dele logo após a explosão e desativou sua magia. – Precisamos cuidar do seu olho.

- Viu só? Se viesse sozinha, teria morrido. Esse tipo de missão não é para mulheres – afirmou com a voz levemente exasperada.

- Já vai começar? – irritou-se. No final das contas, não se podia exigir de Luxus um gesto nobre e palavras bonitas, então o gesto nobre estava de bom tamanho. – Mesmo assim, obrigada – falou com a cara fechada. – Embora isso tenha o ajudado a agir sem pensar. Logo, você também não derrotaria Puca se eu não estivesse aqui.

- Como é?

E ali nascia uma nova discussão, visto que a parceria na missão já havia sido desfeita no momento em que ela foi concluída. Os dois retornaram até o local no qual ficaram durante aqueles dias; a garota pegou o kit médico para limpar o ferimento e improvisar um curativo. Luxus estava sentado sobre a mesa, enquanto Mirajane o tratava da forma mais cuidadosa possível:

- Isso dói! – esbravejou.

- Se você continuar com toda essa frescura, levaremos a noite para fazer seu curativo e só traremos os moradores para cá pela manhã – advertiu. – O corte nem foi profundo, pois não atingiu seu olho. Creio que ficará cicatriz... – falou meio sem jeito.

- Não ligo para essas coisas – respondeu indiferente. – Termine logo essa droga.

Mira riu internamente do comportamento dele, principalmente porque ele não reclamou mais da dor.

- Até que combinou contigo, sabe? Ficará uma cicatriz charmosa, pois é em formato de raio – provocou. O loiro não ficou constrangido ou envaidecido, apenas chocado.

- Termine isso logo – resmungou. Mirajane esboçou um sorriso, achando graça na expressão do rapaz. – Qual a graça?

- Nenhuma – ainda sorria. – Terminado. Agora precisamos trazer os moradores de volta.

E assim o fizeram. Trouxeram os moradores de volta, receberam os agradecimentos – e reclamações por destruírem a cidade – para então retornarem à guilda. Quando chegaram à Fairy Tail, ninguém fez alardes, nem Makarov, acerca da cicatriz de Luxus; para todos, o que mais chamava a atenção era uma aura de paz e tranqüilidade entre os dois _companheiros_ de missão.

Começou-se então uma cena rotineira na Fairy Tail que acontecia cerca de uma vez por semana: Luxus e Mira brigando por uma missão e Makarov os obrigando a irem juntos a ela. A questão é que eles já não se davam tão mal, mas o orgulho fazia com que aquela briga fosse necessária para eles irem juntos a uma missão - supostamente, obrigados por Makarov.

- Toda semana é essa mesma palhaçada – pela primeira vez Erza se manifestava. – Admitam que vocês dois encontraram harmonia na formação de equipe entre vocês e pronto.

- Quem te convidou para a conversa? – responderam ao mesmo tempo, hostis.

- Uma colocação interessante, sem dúvidas – Makarov pareceu pensativo. – Não precisam mais brigar pelas missões: agora vocês são, oficialmente, uma equipe.

Os dois olharam o mestre com perplexidade, mas não se manifestaram. Sentiam-se um pouco sem jeito pela colocação da ruiva e pela nova ordem de Makarov. Saíram da guilda sem falar mais nada até chegarem à rua:

- Saímos amanhã de manhã para a missão – sentenciou o loiro.

- Que seja. Encontro você aqui mesmo?

- Sim.

Mirajane se lembrava de como aqueles primeiros meses foram extremamente divertidos na companhia de Luxus; brigavam, xingavam-se, mas geralmente conversavam bastante sobre outras coisas nas quais tinham afinidade, jogavam cartas e aventuravam-se em missões extremamente desafiadoras. A relação melhorou quando certo dia, após uma missão ter sido finalizada, alguma pessoa aleatória - da qual ela não se lembrava do rosto e nem do nome - comentou:

- Não se podia esperar menos do neto do líder da Fairy Tail.

Ela notou a expressão apática de Luxus, mas, além disso, uma certa obscuridade melancólica em seu olhar.

- Ele não consegue realizar suas missões porque é neto do nosso mestre. Ser um bom mago não é algo hereditário, e sim algo que exige extremo esforço. É cruel atribuir os créditos de alguém aos seus parentes, pois é como condená-lo a viver na sombra de alguém. Luxus é um dos melhores magos da Fairy Tail porque fez por merecer, não pelo seu parentesco.

Os cidadãos a olhavam com espanto e extrema confusão, como se não entendessem aquelas palavras.

- Eles já entenderam – Luxus tocou o ombro da garota e a fez se virar para eles irem embora. – Adeus – falou ao povo, já de costas.

Mirajane não viu, mas um leve sorriso brotara nos lábios de Luxus.

**Sinto muito, duas palavras  
><strong>**Sempre penso depois que você vai embora  
><strong>**Quando percebo que eu estava agindo super errado  
><strong>**Tão egoísta, duas palavras que poderiam descrever  
><strong>**Minhas velhas ações quando a paciência estava curta**

Após o dia em que Mirajane se mostrou compreensiva com o que Luxus sentia em relação à comparação com o avô, o rapaz se tornou menos áspero. Ela, por sua vez, agia de uma forma mais doce, tal como quando ficava toda derretida com a fofura de Natsu. Já havia percebido e admitido para si mesma que sentia certa atração pelo companheiro, passando a ser um tanto quanto maliciosa e sensual na sua frente. Luxus não se sentia intimidado ou constrangido pelas inditretas, o que a deixava ainda mais interessada.

Estavam em um quarto alugado em uma espelunca e sairiam de lá ao amanhecer, rumo a outra missão. Para passar o tempo, jogavam cartas. A jovem estava com as pernas sobre um pedaço a mesa, expondo-as ao loiro que parecia não dar muita atenção àquilo. Olhava-o vez ou outra com um sorriso malicioso, mas ele não reagia. Aquilo estava se tornando bastante irritante.

- Cansei de jogar poker. Só jogamos isso!

- Cansada de perder? – zombou.

- Não, apenas acho que está faltando mais emoção nesse jogo – a expressão maliciosa retornou ao rosto.

- Por exemplo? – soergueu a sobrancelha.

- Strip-poker.

- Ah sim... – soltou as cartas com um ar de risos e apoiou-se na mesa, a fim de se aproximar dela. – Está com a sexualidade à flor da pele.

- Chame como quiser – deu de ombros. – Aceita ou não?

- Não. Isso é apenas uma desculpa para eu ceder às suas provocações dos últimos tempos.

- Como? – falou com certa indignação, fingindo não saber do que ele falava.

- Arrume outro macho, de preferência da sua idade, para suprir o seu cio.

- Eu não sou obrigada a ouvir isso – levantou-se, sentindo-se ofendida. – Vou me deitar.

Ele dizia aquelas coisas apenas para irritá-la e achou graça no pudor e na ofensa estampados na cara de Mirajane. Ele se levantou e a seguiu, detendo-a antes de ela entrar no quarto. Deu um puxão bastante agressivo, lançando-a pelo punho contra o batente e a beijando com fúria. Um beijo extremamente intenso que pegou a garota de surpresa. Não podia tocá-lo com as mãos, visto que agora ele prendia os dois punhos e colocara uma perna entre as dela. Beijou-a por longos minutos, mordiscando-lhe os lábios e finalizando com alguns beijos no pescoço.

- Espero que agora esteja se sentindo melhor – ele a encarou com certa prepotência. – O fogo baixou?

Ela o encarou com certa raiva, mas não o deixaria com aquela expressão vitoriosa. Apanhou em sua mão o órgão do loiro, achando certa graça tanto no fato de ele estar rijo quanto no semblante de Luxus.

- O meu eu não sei, mas o seu eu acho que aumentou – riu, tocando-o com delicadeza e fazendo-o soltar um gemido. – Mas como você é o bonzão, terá que fazer _justiça com as próprias mãos_.

Soltou-o e entrou no quarto, trancando-se. Luxus pensou que, sem sombra de dúvidas, ela era uma garota bastante interessante... E seria divertido disputar com ela quem teria o controle daquela relação ainda insólida. No dia seguinte, agiram como se nada tivesse acontecido e partiram para a missão. Nas noites que antecederam a chegada da dupla na Fairy Tail, os dois se agarravam e disputavam o controle.

Aos poucos, aquela pequena brincadeira começou a ficar mais séria, ao ponto de brigarem por ciúmes. Ninguém na guilda saberia dizer quando eles começaram a ter realmente um relacionamento, nem os dois mesmo saberiam, mas Luxus era visto com frequência abraçando Mira lateralmente, sempre colocando a mão em suas ancas como se marcasse território para todos na guilda verem que ela já tinha um dono. Era surpreendente como Mira ficava mais meiga ao lado de Luxus e como ele parecia mais calmo, embora ainda brigassem por motivos triviais na frente dos companheiros de guilda. Era um casal assustador, mas bastante harmônico; combinavam perfeitamente. Luxus se referia a ela como _minha garota_, o que para ela soava de uma forma até romântica.

Mira então se lembrou de uma das últimas brigas que tiveram, quando ela havia decidido fazer uma missão entre irmãos, ou seja, Luxus não poderia ir.

- E você acha mesmo que essa é uma missão para levar sua irmã mais nova? Não seja patética! Missões não são programas familiares, ao estilo passear no parque! Principalmente quando demônios estão envolvidos!

- Isso somos nós quem decidimos, não você! – esbravejou.

- Faça como quiser – esfregou os dedos na testa, como se estivesse com enxaqueca.

- Não quero viajar com você bravo comigo... – cedeu ao ver que ele parecia realmente irritado, aproximando-se dele de uma forma manhosa. Tocou-lhe o peito e o acariciou, levantando o olhar de cachorrinho para o loiro. – Acho que podemos repensar isso amanhã, antes da partida. Sairei à tarde.

- Eu já disse: faça como quiser – desvencilhou-se e foi para o quarto.

- Já vai dormir?

Ele apenas bateu a porta, sem dar uma resposta. Embora a atitude dele fosse extremamente irritante aos olhos de Mira, ela não quis iniciar uma discussão; reconhecia seu erro ao excluí-lo do que ela considerava _família_, além de ele apenas estar expondo sua preocupação. A jovem entrou no quarto silenciosamente, deixando que o feixe de luz iluminasse o loiro seminu que estava jogado de bruços na cama.

- O que você quer? – levantou parcialmente o corpo para olhá-la, ainda irritado.

- Eu não deveria ter dito aquilo...

- Eu que não devo me meter nos seus assuntos. Você já é grandinha, faz o que bem entender.

- Pode parar com a agressividade? – aproximou-se da cama e sentou-se. – Eu vim apenas me desculpar.

E como se nunca houvessem brigado, Luxus a puxou com força pelo punho e jogou-a na cama, deitada sob seu corpo.

- Esse assunto já se tornou cansativo. Amanhã à tarde, não é? Depois você decide o que fará.

Lá estavam eles, rolando na cama enquanto trocavam beijos e carícias; as roupas, esparramadas pelo quarto. Em meio à penumbra, apenas o som dos gemidos. Mira adorava ser envolvida pelos toques firmes de Luxus; aquela era uma boa forma de se reconciliar. Luxus estava decidido: com ou sem o consentimento de Mirajane, iria à missão junto com ela. Após chegarem ao êxtase (já era a terceira vez que faziam amor), Mira desabou do lado de Luxus e ele a envolveu em seus braços. Dessa forma, o casal adormeceu.

No dia seguinte, Mira despertou e desvencilhou-se de Luxus com cuidado e fez o mínimo possível de barulho para não acordá-lo. Quando saiu da casa do loiro, já era duas da tarde. Fez um mudo pedido de desculpas por trapacear daquela forma, mas estava determinada a ir na missão com os irmãos. Infelizmente, o plano de Luxus de segui-la fracassou.

Por um momento, Mira se repreendeu por não ter escutado Luxus naquela noite em que discutiram; se tivesse obedecido, sua irmã mais nova ainda estaria viva... E Luxus, apesar de tudo, nunca lhe jogou na cara um _eu te avisei_. Quando ela retornou da missão, aos prantos, ele apenas tentou confortá-la. Era verdade que Luxus não levava jeito para essas coisas e estava evidente o seu desespero por não saber lidar com uma mulher chorando pela morte da irmã. Após esse episódio, Mira teve que abandonar suas missões e, consequentemente, eles não poderiam mais fazer as missões juntos. De certa forma, aquilo foi o primeiro problema no relacionamento. O segundo foi a mudança de personalidade de Mira, pois se tornara uma mulher mais sensível e Luxus não sabia lidar com isso. Além desses dois problemas, Mira começou a perturbar Luxus para não ir em determinadas missões, o que gerava brigas sérias na frente de toda a Fairy Tail e o resultado era sempre o mesmo: um Luxus irritado saindo da guilda soltando fogo pelas ventas e uma Mirajane chorosa. A situação chegou ao limite na última discussão que tiveram como um casal oficial:

- Eu já disse: eu não quero que você vá nessa missão! Ao menos uma vez, por favor! Me escute ao menos uma vez!

- Eu já disse que sua preocupação é tola! Eu já cansei dessa ladainha toda! – socou o balcão.

- Você não entende! Eu já perdi a minha irmã e não quero perder mais alguém!

Os demais magos estavam em silêncio. Luxus a olhou com certo espanto, mas ainda estava sobejamente agressivo:

- Sua irmã morreu por ser uma fraca e por seu irmão não saber controlar sua própria magia. Não me compare com esse tipo de gente – virou-se para ir embora.

Mira estava perplexa com o que acabara de ouvir; era verdade que ela havia se tornado mais sensível, mas Luxus... Ah, ele, sem dúvidas, estava mais frio. Impulsivamente, ela atirou uma garrafa no loiro, mas ele desviou e o objeto se espatifou numa parede.

- Não, você não merece ser comparado a esse tipo de gente – os olhos transbordavam ódio. – E nem estar ao lado desse tipo de gente.

Luxus havia entendido o recado. Como ainda estava de cabeça quente, não ligou para o que ela dissera e apenas abandonou a guilda sem dizer nada.

**Somos tão perdidos  
><strong>**Escravos de nossos próprios impulsos  
><strong>**Tememos nossas próprias emoções**

Uma lágrima teimosa escorreu após Mirajane tentar conter o seu choro. Depois daquele dia, ela e Luxus viraram meros estranhos. Tentando lembrar do cavalheiro que ficara com uma cicatriz no rosto para salvá-la, pediu a ajuda dele algumas vezes quando a guilda precisou; Luxus apenas demonstrou sua indiferença, fazendo com que os orbes celestes de Mira transbordassem raiva e decepção.

No entanto, no momento em que ele foi visitar Makarov após ter causado todo aquele problema à Fairy Tail, ela pôde ver um brilho nostálgico nos orbes do loiro; quando foi anunciada a expulsão e ele marchou para fora sem dizer nada, ela sentiu uma pontada em seu peito. Ele se despediu dos antigos companheiros e ela apenas observou ao longe, tentando conter as lágrimas. Às vezes, pensava odiá-lo e desejava que ele sumisse, mas, naquele instante, ela percebeu que isso era a última coisa que queria. Os olhares se cruzaram por uma fração de segundos e ele esboçou um leve sorriso amargurado, o que fez as lágrimas despencarem dos olhos da garota. Ele deu um breve aceno e ela apenas assentiu. Para Mira, que passou a observar o loiro se virar de costas e se afastar, aquele aceno expressava tudo o que ela mais queria ter ouvido para tudo ter voltado a ser como era antes: sinto muito; para ele, aquele aceno significava tanto a aceitação das desculpas quanto um pedido equivalente. Infelizmente, já era tarde demais. Por mais que eles mutuamente se perdoassem, nada voltaria a ser como era antes. Mirajane não queria pensar mais em nada; seu desejo continuava o mesmo: apenas chorar.

**Nós não precisamos dizer adeus  
><strong>**Nós não precisamos brigar e chorar  
><strong>**Não nós, nós podíamos nos abraçar bem forte  
><strong>**Esta noite...**

* * *

><p>¹ Luxus levanta o punho cerrado no ar e grita "Ressoando no ar, o barulho do trovão, mergulhe dos céus e colha destruição!" Um raio de luz grande, então, desce sobre o alvo, completamente vaporizando ele. O pleno efeito desta técnica em um indivíduo não foi visto já que Natsu foi puxado para fora do caminho por Gajeel antes que pudesse se conectar. Fonte:<p>

²: Laxus gera um raio em sua boca e libera-o em um jato concentrado. Mesmo que o alvo sobreviva, o raio o paralisa, mantendo-o de escapar de seu ataque seguinte. Fonte:

**NOTAS DA AUTORA**

Tentei manter ao máximo a personalidade dos dois. Confesso que gosto desse casal por causa de algumas cenas sutis do anime e do mangá. E eu amei escrevê-la. T_T

Espero que gostem. Dúvidas, críticas, observações ou elogios? Review. ;D

E Sue-chan, espero que você goste dessa humilde fic. i.i


End file.
